


Breeders for Hire

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breeding, Future Mpreg, Kink Meme, M/M, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, but not detailed, impregnantion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: In modern society, it isn’t uncommon for unmated omegas to seek for a breeder.





	1. Breeders for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Bareback, raw sex, impregnantion, is an actual kink... I did some research on it and turns ot there is actually a thing where people would hire someone to impregnant them. Of course, consent is important and I feel like it would be a common thing in omegaverse.
> 
> This is another attempt for a multi-chapter fic sjskjfjsi Please leave a review, it'll motivate to write the next chapter lmao

Wanting a child but not committed enough for a relationships? Growing old but still mateless? Nowadays such worries are hardly becoming a huge problem. Young, protent alphas would gladly offer themselves for good paying omegas. Of course, to avoid over population and potential sex diseases, the government had to ensure that both parties are clean and healthy before approving a breeding request.

The procedure itself, however, is quite self explanatory.

**[ Arthur Kirkland, 25, Omega. ]**

Growing up with four alpha brothers had been the ‘highlight’ of Arthur’s life. They were all much more bigger and stronger than him; taller, more intimidating and definitely having more muscle mass. In all honestly, Arthur believed he had a good childhood, despite all the roughhousing and fist fights he and his siblings engaged to, scaring their poor mother to death her only omega son came home with a bruised cheek and cuts on his face.

It’s just… it just seemed so natural to Arthur now to hang around alphas more than omegas. He adapted quickly to their gestures and body language, even the way he speaks was consider more alpha than omega which made it harder for Arthur to make friends with his own type and find a potential mate! Though, it was only when he hits the age between ‘primely fertile’ and ‘too old to bear children’ that Arthur realized how lonely he was.

Arthur wanted a child, but he hasn’t had the mate to give it to him.

He had heard of breeding service. His friends told him about it. Some of them were involved and even offered him their service for half the price that they usually charge but Arthur kindly declined, insisting that he is content with how things are but he just found it too awkward to have sex with a buddy of his’, especially when his friend circle is considered quite small.

Although, it wasn’t until after his next heat that he really considered finding a breeder. In his sex filled dazed, he had seven days to consider having a stranger alpha impregnate him or to sign up for various dating sites and see how it goes. While Arthur did opted for the later first, it didn’t really last long enough until he decides to delete all his account and slammed his laptop shut.

Really! He deserved better than that! Perhaps a good looking with alpha with good genes, that ought to make a healthy baby. Plus… plus those breeders are certified, right? Much safer than some potential kidnapper on tinder or okCupid.

‘That’s it!’, Arthur decided, deciding to give the laptop another chance.

In society, it’s very common for omegas to be mated off by the age of 16 and with child before 18. Arthur is considered one of those failure that abandoned his omega duties but honest to god, he couldn’t be bothered to even think about children until now, the age of 25, but at least he had a good paying desk job and a decent house. He’s independant, for god’s sake! Unlike those sodding omegas that clinged to their mates like koalas.

The mate that Arthur is now, currently longing to have.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” sighed the omega.

A wide selection of profiles was sprawled out before him. Alphas of all entics and gender and there’s even a search bar with a filter option so that you can choose based on your taste

‘Too convenient.’

The list of profiles came with a short description of the breeder, some personal details such as their family background, health analysis and how many omegas they have impregnated and some photos. Some of them were quite impressive but Arthur felt like he is allowed to be picky. After all, he will be the one carrying the child, not the chosen party.

Hours of endless scrolling later the omega came across the profile of a young Alfred F. Jones; 20 and in college, mateless and lives surprisingly close to him. So far the boy had impregnant two omegas and is the surgurrate father of three healthy boys, all alphas and shared the same sky blue orbs as their father.

“H-He’s--,” Arthur was lost for words. Almost. “He’s perfect.”

The omega wasted no time to drop a message. He wanted those baby blues.

Turns out, Alfred is quite the charming lad. After chatting for a bit online, Alfred suggests they meet at a nearby cafè to discuss the matter further. Arthur, of course, agreed, and he was a nervous wreck.

**[ Alfred F. Jones, 20, Alpha ]**

“Hiya! You’re Arthur, right?”

The first thing Alfred could think of was how on earth an omega like this have to sort out the help of a breeding program because honestly, Arthur was the most beautiful little thing he had ever laid eyes on and if things goes well, he would be the one to impregnate this beautiful gem.

Damn.

“Ah, yes. Alfred, yea?”

“That’s me! So, straight to business.”

“Yes. Uhm, I’ve never really… hire a breeder before.”

“I can tell,” chuckled the alpha, pulling out a chair for his date. “but don’t worry, I’ll help. So, the first thing we need to do is register at a hospital. Then they’ll check if you’re clean. It would only take a while, really and after that…”

“After that…?” Alfred could smell the anticipation. The little bobble of the omega’s adam’s apple had him smirking. Oh, he’s so nervous it’s almost too adorable to watch!

The alpha brushed his fingers along Arthur’s cheeks, stroking his chin. Arthur have really soft skin and oh, he can’t wait to leave some marks on it.

“After that,” Alfred grins, cupping the omega’s cheeks. His voice lowered and he leaned closer; close enough so that Arthur could smell how serious he is, “I’m going to take you hard. I’ll plant my seeds in you, fill you up with my cum until you get pregnant with my child.” He felt a shiver, Arthur gasped softly, but he didn’t lean away but instead, into Alfred’s touch, ”Don’t worry, I gave three healthy children and I’ll give you one, too. Ah, I can’t wait to see you round with child. You’ll love my knot, Artie, I promise.”

Oh, he could hardly wait.

“Are all these dirty talking included in the package, too?”

“Oh, sweetheart, the package includes all I can give.”


	2. Long boots and Coffee stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally recieved his medical report. Alfred realizes his client is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Thank you so so much for the support and comments! I'm trying my best to keep the quality of the story and again, this is not beta-ed. I hope you all enjoyed and please! Do check out my other stories and subscribe/follow for further updates!❤❤❤
> 
> I have made some changes to their age in the first chapter but it's nothing major! This chapter is a little less exciting but the next one will be a wall of smut hehe I hope you guys are ready!!
> 
> Again, comments and feedbacks gives me motivation! Please leave one for me before you go-go! Thank you so juch again! Cheers!

Alfred lied.

Arthur stood in the lobby of a local hospital, dressed in a warm pea coat and knee high boots. He was among a group of omegas waiting in line at counter four, clearly impatient but excited. By the time the British blond received feedbacks from the ministry of health, almost a month had flew by.

A month ago they had him take a fertility test along with various other checkups the omega couldn't bother to paid attention to what it was for. They poked and prodded him with a stick then told him to get comfortable at home and wait. The omega had been restless the entire time, thinking that perhaps they forgotten about him. The checkup itself was an endurable hour but why the hell did it took almost a month to get his results?

‘ _Hello, Mr. Kirkland!_ ,’ Arthur remembered the overly cheerful voice over the phone, early that morning just as he was getting out of bed. Through his groggy haze he could hardly hold a decent conversation, but he kept on listening, grunting in reply. ‘ _I’m Susan from Rosemary Hospital_ ,’

Now, _that_ got his attention.

‘ _We are pleased to inform you that your test results have been released. You can come and pick them up any time you are available.'_

Needless to say, Arthur bolted out of bed faster than you could say ‘morning breath’.

-x-

“Here you are, Mr. Kirkland! All your files and documents have been verified and cleared. Good luck in the breeding process!” A beta nurse smiled at him, handing over a brown envelope. She had this knowing smirk on her face which made the omega slightly uncomfortable and red under the collars. He fumbled a quick ‘thank you’ under his breath, taking the item from her dainty hands.

“Have a nice day. Next!”

The cold spring air nipped at his cheeks the moment he stepped through the automated door. Nervously, he ungloved one hand to tear open the flap, pulling out a thick bundle of paper. His green eyes scanned over every little detail, fingers gripped so tightly that crease started to form along the once smooth edges. Finally, he broke into a smile.

Arthur’s heels clicked behind him as he half skipped and half sprinted down into the parking lot. He could care less about the stares coming his way because, finally! After all the agonizing wait! Just like the nurse had promised, everything came back clean thus he was cleared to begin further procedure. He didn't hesitate to fish out his phone and sent his alpha a text.

Arthur knew well enough than to get too close, he had heard ugly tales of omegas that became too emotionally intimate with their breeders. Most were left heartbroken, if not emotionally scarred. Although it wasn’t a taboo and there are no laws restricting them from developing feelings, most breeders aren’t alphas looking for a relationship.

However, Arthur personally liked the idea of getting to know the man that will put a baby in him. Over the month Alfred and Arthur had continued to exchange friendly chatters through texting. Of course, the omega knew it was only a temporary thing, and Alfred was only entertaining him because he was being paid to, but he can’t help but allow himself to indulge with the alpha’s attention and genuine sweetness for the time being.

‘ _Hello, Alfred, I would like to inform you that I’ve gotten my medical report back today. Everything came back clean and I would like to set up a date to discuss further procedure and regarding your payment as well. Do get back to me when you’ve gotten out of bed._ ’

-x-

‘ _hey artie! howd u know im still in bed lol_

 _anyway CONGRATS! :) meet me @ the coffee shop last time 2day 3pm?_ ’

-x-

Arthur nervously tugged on his sleeves as he watched the alpha seated across him. Blue eyes were scanning his documents with intense concentration, the tip of his tongue stuck out from the corner his lips.

The smell of coffee was comforting. Soft jazz music played through the establishment. It was midafternoon, thus not many customers in the coffee shop. Arthur counted three others, all minding their own businesses; an old man reading newspapers, a young man with a laptop and a teenager reading a book. He p continued to be lost in thoughts until the alpha across him addressed him In a smooth voice.

“Everything’s good,” Alfred grinned, carefully slipping the bundle of paper back into the brown envelope. “Sorry for all the boring checkups and interviews, but you can’t be too careful when it comes to sex…”

“It’s alright, love, I understand.”

“Right- So, about this whole thing… you _do_ realized what you are agreeing to, right?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur frowned, confused.

“I will stay with you throughout your next heat and make sure you get pregnant by the end of it.”

“Yes, that is what we agree on…”

“But you realized I am not obliged to raise the child, nor pay any funds like medical bills in the future?”

Arthur’s frown deepen. Of course, he knew that. Unlike others, he actually read the terms and condition of the app he used, one of them which stated that no alpha will be obliged to pitch in for the child’s funding if the breeding ended up a success. Is Alfred doubting his ability to read?

“Yes.”

“You’ll be raising a child alone, are you fine with that?”

Arthur thought for a moment, is he fine with that? He hesitated, toying with his sleeves again. Over the past month he had question himself the same thing over and over again. He knew he would be alone but isn’t that why he wanted a baby in the first place? His omega side took over and convinced him he needed to fulfil his motherly birthrights, his loneliness patted him on the shoulder and told him to get a companion, his fragile heart touched his cheek gently and told him he needed someone to love. So… yes. Arthur supposed he’s ok with that.

He flashed the alpha a small smile and nodded slowly.

“I… yes,” he let out a long, shaky breath. “I understand and I am ready to accept that I’ll be a single mother. Honestly, Alfred, I’ve thought about this through. I have enough money and a stable job that offers paid maternity leave. I know I want this so _please_ , put a baby in me.”

“If you are sure,” the alpha returned the smile, placing a warm hand over Arthur’s colder one. He rubbed small circles on the back of his palm, grinning. It’s almost adorable the omega didn’t realized how pink his cheeks were when he said that. “Then i’ll see you in your next heat, Arthur.”

 


	3. Pizza and Dirty sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair spends some quality time together before getting into business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for sticking with me.  
> My attention span is very horrible and I find myself loosing interest with this story quickly...
> 
> I hope this chapter will be worth to read;; Again, unbeta-ed.  
> Reviews and comments gives me motivation! \o/ Feeeed meeeee
> 
> I'm also thinking of making a tumblr blog for my writing but I don't think I am ready for that yet! ^^;/  
> There will be more chapters to this story.

Arthur was in frenzy.

 The week prior to his heat, the omega had done everything to ensure his house was in top top condition for Alfred’s visit. From dusting, to mopping, to rearranging book collection. Although he is well aware that the majority of their time will be spent in his bedroom, he wanted _everything_ to be perfect.

 “Hello, Francis?” Arthur wheezed into the phone, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs kicking anxiously. “Yes, it’s about… him. I know I don’t need to impress him! But what if he gets turned on and leave?”

 “Arthur, dear, you paid him to mate you. He won’t run away.”

 “I know, but still…”

 “How many people have you called, aside from me?”

 “Two, the lady from my book club and my boss.”

 “And what did they said?”

 “... Relax.”

 “Right. Freaking out will just make you even more stressed. Just make sure you’re stocked on food, alright?”

 “Yes. Yes… sorry to disturb you during work hours, Fran.”

“Call me if you need anything! Adieu.”

Honestly, it was ridiculous to ask him to relax at a time like this! Only a week more and he’ll be finally finding out if his fertility lasted long enough for him to have a child.(But according to the doctor, it’s still there.) 

The omega sighed and stood, slipping his cell into his back pocket. He caught sight of his reflection staring at him and he couldn’t help but stare back. Outwardly, he was everything a well brought omega should be; clear dewy skin, silky hair and curves in all the right places but inside, he was screaming. Arthur had his fair share of popularity back in high school, where all the unmated omegas were considered prized among the alphas. They soon realized that Arthur was more interested in his books than sneaking kisses in the school’s parking lock.

 He watched as all his friends being picked off one by one, watched them build families, holding their newborn in their arms while he grasped onto his diploma and a job offer of his dreams.

In a way, he felt accomplished.

 He’d done what most omega didn’t even had a chance to do all before 30. How amazing is _that_?

 But Arthur knew, he was only lying to himself when he said he doesn’t need a mate or kids in his life.

 And that’s where Alfred comes to place! Yes, that’s it. He could already picture his life after his child is born. All the omegas and alphas at work will be cooing over him! And he could have a dog, or a cat! Just like the times he played house back in kindergarten.

 Suddenly, his phone chimed, alerting him of a text message. Arthur snapped out of his day dreaming and took the device out from his pocket. It was Francis, reminding him about his empty pantry.

 “Ah- groceries!”

 -x-

 “Howdy!”

 “Hello, Alfred- What are you wearing?”

 The day before Arthur’s heat, Alfred showed up on his front door dressed smartly in a suit. It was… by far, not what the omega expected, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.

 “Too much?” The alpha laughed gingerly, pocketing his hands as if to hide his nervousness. “I did this a couple of times but I’m still not sure if I need to impress my partner or not.” 

“Well, I’m certainly impressed.”  Alfred looked rather dashing in formal wear! Arthur was in pre-heat, but he kept his composure well. And so did Alfred. “C-Come in, I have dinner prepared.” 

“Ooh, home cooked?”

“Take out…” Arthur mumbled, slightly embarrassed. The alpha visibly disappointed and Arthur chuckled, “You might not want to try my cooking any time soon.”

“Well, can’t say I wasn’t looking forward to it.”

Dinner went pleasantly, between the Chinese takeouts and pizza, Alfred told Arthur about himself. How he came to breeding omegas for a living and why, his life in college and the things he do on a normal Friday night.

“I needed money for college,” said Alfred, stirring the noodles in his bowl. “My parents had their hands full with my brother’s education and medical bills, the least I can do is make some dough so we don’t all starve. Breeding omegas surprisingly pays a lot…”

“I thought most alphas that does this only wanted sex,” Arthur confessed, slightly surprised by Alfred’s story. “Sorry.”

“Hey, none taken! I mean yea, maybe that’s what most people will say but a lot of broke college students does this to put food on their plate.”

“Do you still see them? The omegas you’ve impregnated?”

“Sometimes. One of them have a mate. The other is a single parent. They like to send me pictures of the kids and invite me for dinner sometimes.”

“That’s sweet… the one with the mate, is their mate infertile?”

“Yeah, they’ve been trying for years because they decided to sign up for a breeding program. Like I say, people have different reasons to hire a breeder.”

“Have you… ever developed feelings for them?”

Alfred did not answer. Instead, the alpha laughed and said, “Maybe you can send me pictures of your baby too, Arthur!”

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement, knowing it was time to stop the questions.

-x-

“Can you kiss me?” Arthur had asked Alfred at some point of the night. The alpha nodded, grease covered fingers tipping Arthur’s chin as he pulled the omega into a chaste kiss.

“Nervous?” The alpha asked, brushing away the bangs from Arthur’s eyes.

“Quite. Follow me…” He lead the other up the stairs, tiptoed down the dark hall until they’ve read the door to his bedroom. Arthur took a nervous sigh, he felt Alfred squeezing his palm the exact same moment he took the knob into hand.

“Relax, Arthur.” Another squeeze. Alfred wrapped an arm across his shoulder, pulling the omega’s smaller form to him. “Shall I lead?”

“Please.”

It was all he needed to hear. Smiling, Alfred allowed their lips to meet, kissing the smaller man. Sneaking a hand underneath Arthur’s shirt. They stumbled into the room, not bothering to close the door behind. Besides, it was only the two of them. The curtains were drawn back, the lights were off. No one will know what happened tonight.

Arthur was bold enough to deepen the kiss, his fingers curling into the material of Alfred’s shirt. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘nest’ and nudged the alpha towards the direction of a pile of pillows and blankets on his bed.

“You can touch me, too, sugar. I’m all yours.”

It didn’t take long for them to start exploring each other’s body, hands sneaking under clothing and fingers brushing over sensitive areas. Arthur never felt so alive, his fingers were itching to go lower than Alfred’s waistband and god, his could feel the pool of slick in his pants.

The alpha could clearly read him like an open book because as soon as they hit the pile of pillows, he took his pants off without hesitation.

Alfred’s cock was huge.

Not your typical pornstar huge but, still… huge.Well endowed, ‘I want that in me right now’ kind of huge. The omega swallowed thickly, earning a chuckle from the alpha. He felt pieces of his clothing being stripped away and tossed on the floor, the alpha pushed him into the sheets and dug his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Aren’t you hot in that suit?”

The bed creaked softly, Arthur blushed as Alfred started to sniff him.

“My god, you smell amazing. How are you not mated yet?”

Alfred didn’t hesitate, he knew what Arthur wanted and only he can give it to him. The alpha pushed his pulsing cock inside the omega’s hole, wet and dripping with slick. Arthur didn’t even make a peep, but his eyes rolled back and he let out a silent scream when thick alpha cock invaded his insides.

“All good?”

“m--mmh. Yes.” He nodded.

“I’m gunna move, sweetie, be brave. You wanted this.”

Yes. Yes he did.

But he never thought it feel this bloody good.

Alfred sliding in and out of his ass, rubbing his walls and hitting all the right places. Arthur was reduced to a moaning mess in the arms of his breeder. As the alpha continued to thrust into him, he held onto him as if his life depends on it.

“Can you feel it, baby? I’m so deep, my cock’s throbbing so badly just by being inside you. You’ll love it when I come, I’ll fill you up so much you’re sure to be pregnant by tomorrow.”

Arthur’s body quivered with needs, hips rising to meet the alpha’s thrusts as his legs spread themselves wider. His skin was damp with sweat and his hair messier than his usual nest of golden tweeds. He knew by the end of this week he would be pregnant and the mere thoughts of it excites him.

Alfred had started stroking his cock at some point, whispering dirty little promises into his ears as he continued to ram into him a good two three more times before he spilt his seeds into Arthur’s unprotected womb. The omega had threw his head back in a silent scream, the feeling being pumped full of cum by his breeder was like a dream. His body felt warm- sated. The knot forming was stretched him painfully but painful good.

God, it felt too good to not be a dream.

The alpha placed a hand on the smaller male’s stomach, fingers kneading in all the right places so that the omega would sighed pleasurably.

“Feels warm. So full…” mumbled the omega. Alfred grinned at him brightly, flicking Arthur’s nose playfully.

“Of course. I saved a month’s load just for you, darlin’”

“Oh? How heroic.”

“You betcha! Gotta give you that baby. Besides, you smell realllllly happy right now, Artie. You like having a belly full of my cum so much?”

“Wah- m-mind your mouth!” embarrassed, Arthur hid his face with a pillow, earning a laugh from Alfred.

“Just a minute ago you don’t seem to mind.”

“That’s… different.”

“Just teasing~ Get some rest, doll. You’ll want another round when your heat starts.”

Arthur adjusted himself to the knot and smiled.

"I’ll see you in a little bit.”


	4. Careless Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day into his heat, Arthur found himself enjoying and craving for Alfred attention, but that's the hormones talking, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! ;v;/ I felt like it's a bit rushed... Please leave comments for me!! Unbeta as usual;; I'm so happy to finally get this out... I have three other stories waiting to be finished but I feel like I should prioritized this one first;;;
> 
> See y'all next chapterrr

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night sticky and drenched with sweat. It was hot, unbearably so, there was an unfamiliar source of warmth weighing him down. It was by the gentle snoring that he remembered the Alpha’s presence, green eyes snapped opened, Arthur shifted uncomfortably in Alfred’s arm.

“Al… Al, are you awake?” He whispered with a sense of urgency, gently tapping the alpha’s strong arm. “Alfred, please, I think it’s my heat…”

There were slick pooling between his legs, soaking the sheets along with cum from their previous round. The omega whimpered with need, shaking his- no, not his- the alpha awake. Groggy blue eyes stared back at him but thankfully it didn’t take long for the honey blond to catch a whiff of Arthur’s scent.

Within second, Arthur was pinned down into the sheets. Alfred growled above him, nudging his legs part to fit himself between them. The alpha wasted no time to plunge himself into Arthur’s slick producing hole, moving his hips faster and going deeper with every thrust.

“You smell so good… Fuck, Arthur- Why do you smell so good?”

“I’m in- Ah! I’m in h-heat, I’m supposed to, Oh god, do that again.”

This is insane, Arthur had never in his life experienced a heat like this. His body felt hot, his limbs weak and his hole craving- no,  _ begging _ to be filled. Every time the alpha hits his womb the omega lets out a silent cry, nails digging into his partner’s skin. Strings of words slipped through his lips, encouraging the alpha to go faster and harder. It wasn’t until he felt a burning stretch that he trapped the alpha’s waist with his legs, his toes curled with delight.

“That’s right, give into instinct, sweetheart, you were meant to be breed.”

“ _ Ah _ -!”

“You’re going to be so beautiful when you're round with child-  _ my _ child.”

Pulling Alfred’s body closer to himself, thrusting his hips to meet the other’s, Arthur’s mind was clouded with ecstasy. Only a pair of lips blocked out Arthur’s screams, when a warm load of cum filled him up so good. The kiss was sloppy and disgustingly messy, the alpha grunted every time Arthur tightens around him.

The stretch of the knot burns but it burns in a good way, for it made sure to kept the precious load inside the omega’s womb. They adjusted comfortably, limbs tangled together and lips moving sensually. Neither said a word, there were only soft pants and breathless sighs as their lips met again and again until neither sleep dusted their eyelids.

It came as a fright as the omega found himself enjoying the presence an alpha, but he forced himself to push the thoughts aside, letting Alfred’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

The next morning Arthur woke up buried in a pair of muscular arms. It took Arthur a moment to recall the memories of last night; how the alpha took him in his own nest and the satisfying sensation of being filled to the brim, The sleeping alpha’s breath was warm against his back, the omega allowed himself to settled against the broad chest, making himself comfortable. He’d called the week off, using his heat as an excuse.

For the first time in his life, Arthur Kirkland did not woke up alone in bed. Although, the omega knew it will all be over after the week. He felt the alpha stirred, the arms around him tighten around his waist and Alfred burying his nose to the crook of his neck.

It felt… nice. Having a larger and warmer body next to yours.

“Hey,” 

“Hey…”

“How are you feeling?” Asked the alpha, voice heavily laced with sleep. Arthur doesn’t felt like replying at all, his throat’s all dry and hoarse from all the screaming, his shoulders stiff and dry cum felt uncomfortable on his stomach, but above all that, the omega felt stated. Alfred must have picked up his scent because Arthur can felt the alpha smiling against his skin. “That’s good to know.”

Arthur hummed in response.

Never in his life had he felt so… exposed. Being read like an open book and showing so much skin. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling but rather, strange and slightly uncomfortable. Arthur considered himself a low-profile guy, his scent wasn’t always as potent from the suppressants he used, but he had cut them off just for this occasion.

Mating.

An act to conceive a child, often done with your bonded mate. But that’s old people talk, no one have time for romance nowadays, especially not fiesty little omegas like Arthur himself.

Sure, he grew up with his instincts, but he’s a serious man with a tough shell while omegas were typically viewed as motherly figures. No matter, it isn’t a problem, he’s getting by swimmingly in society. All he wanted now is a child and Alfred is here to give him one.

Oh, he just can’t wait to go back to work, all his co-workers would be fawning over him!

Arthur stirred, turning his body to meet the alpha’s eyes. They were half lidded, heavy with drowsiness and a small smile hung at his lips.

“Again,” said Arthur, in no more than a whisper. “Fuck me again.”

It was addicting, it was intoxicating. Alfred complied without a single word and entered him again. Their bodies moved in a rhythm, fitted together like puzzle pieces. Every time Arthur met Alfred’s thrush he felt himself falling deeper into a hazy blur, fogged up by pleasure.

No matter what the alpha whispered into his ears only turned him on even more.

They danced until the sun hung high above their heads. Their limbs heavy and out of breath. The pair lied together in bliss, until Arthur’s stomach growled, Alfred laughed and told him to wait while he went to make them both some branch.

At that moment the omega felt like the luckiest man alive. A handsome alpha breeding him and making him food? Just a week ago the mere thoughts were just fantasy.

It wasn’t fair, Arthur wanted more. He wanted this man to be his’. After their deal is completed, Alfred would be gone and picked by another omega. Jealousy boiled in the pits of his stomach just thinking about it. He gingerly touched and prodded his stomach, swelling from the loads of cum inside his womb.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Arthur looked up to see the alpha carrying a big plate of something in his hands.

“Nothing. What is that?”

“Eggs, toast, bacon and some sausages. Eat up!”

“Thank you…”

“No problem.”

Alfred is a wonderful cook.

“So… what’s on your mind? You’ve been rubbing your stomach for the past minute.”

“I thought an alpha like you could read my scent?” Arthur chuckled, stabbing into a piece of bacon

The alpha responded by giving him the biggest, brightest grin, placing his own hand over Arthur’s dainty ones.

“You’re worried about the pregnancy.”

_ No _ .

“Yes…”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll do fine! You have wide hips, perfect for childbearing.”

“Wh- don’t be so tasteless!”

“Hey, I’m being reassuring! Besides, it’s my genes! Nothing can go wrong with that!”

“Tch. If my child ended up an idiot like you, I’ll- I’ll…”

“You’ll, what?” Alfred tilted his head, a small smirk tugged his lips.

“Nevermind.”

“Hey… you can tell me,” he offered, gently starting to knead the omega’s stomach.

Arthur relaxed with a gentle hum. “It’s nothing, Alfred. You’re a lovely person, I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“Nonsense, I can you’re just joking. C’mon sweetheart, making you feel relaxed and happy is part of my job, it improves pregnancy rate.”

“Really.”

“Don’t believe me?”

“I believe you.”

But what if he doesn’t want to get pregnant yet? If he… if he doesn’t conceive, Alfred would have to stay with him a little longer, right? He shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth and sighed.

Maybe he’s over thinking this, Alfred probably doesn’t feel anything towards him at all. It’s just his hormones getting the worst of him.

Setting his empty plate aside, he climbed onto the alpha’s lap. The larger male was surprised at the sudden close proximity but placed his hands on the omega’s hips nonetheless. Arthur smiled up to him through half lidded eyes and nuzzled into the crook of the alpha’s neck, taking in the wonderful scent. His body was craving for it, his hole producing more slick from just a whiff.

“Kiss me.”

He’ll make good use of this week.

“As you wished, princess.”


	5. Steak

During his heat haze frenzy Alfred had complied to his every needs,  be it sex or food, the alpha knew exactly how to treat an omega in heat.

Arthur was almost ashamed to admit that he was starting to get use to waking up in someone's arm,  a warm body pressing up to him, nose buried into the nape of his neck.

Alfred liked his scent, the alpha admitted to him too many times during their mating. But now that his head was less demanding of sex he figured it was only to get him more into the mood.

One thing Arthur learnt about the alpha was that he is really really good at dirty talking. The sunny demeanor was only a were outer appearance to the younger man.  He was an absolute beast in bed, taking Arthur multiple times whilst whispering sinful things into his ears.

The omega blushed red thinking about it,  his hand touched his stomach unconsciously,  slightly bloated from Alfreda’s cum. They had been going at ot non stop for the past week,  making sure that Alfred pumped as much cum into him that he came to ensure his pregnancy..

Honestly he still felt a little eager, his heat was coming to an end.  Today was probably the last day which also means after tonight, he would return to his lonely solitude lifestyle. It was a shame, Alfred would make an excellent lover.

“Alfred…  are you awake? “ the omega murmured, pressing his arse against the warm body spooning him.  He was leaking slick again, his hole twitched in need. Arthur nudged the alpha one more time before he finally got a response from him

The alpha let out a grunt,  his eyes were still closed but his hips were thrusting upwards,  grinding against the crack of Arthur's ass. Once he was hard he trust again,  looking for his entrance. If Arthur didn't know better, he would think alfred was asleep but he learnt that despite not being a morning person he'd still do his job,  even if he's doing it half asleep.

Arthur moaned out When Alfred found his hole, slowly easing in the head before sliding in his whole length,  Arthur's natural slick making it easier to do so.

The american was obviously half asleep, thrusting his hips leisurely whilst keeping his eyes closed. His arm around the omega tighten as he nuzzled into his neck,  taking a deep whiff of that sweet scent.

Arthur,  however, was getting more and more impatient.  It's not lazy morning sex he wants, he wanted to be mated and pounded into the sheet again, the way that had done the night prior.

“Faster!” he demanded, even as much as to thrust his hips back to show just how inpatient he's getting, earning him a grunt from the alpha. He does, however,  complied with the request and pushed Arthur up to his knees, so that he's kneeling on all four.

“Why are you so needy,” he mumbled, voice still laced heavily with sleep. Arthur responded with a grunt and pushed his hips back.

“Alright, princess. It's too early to be bossg, “ he chuckled,  gradually speeding up his hips. He had his hand rested comfortably on Arthur's hips. It wasn't long until he cummed into the omegas womb again,  filling him to the brim with his seeds. The omega mewled in absolute delight, shoulders hunched and toes curled.

“Feels nice? “ the alpha chuckled,  placing a chaste kiss on the back of his neck.

“Oh,  you know it does. “

“Haha. “

An hour later Arthur slipped on a loose T-shirt as he stepped out of the shower. It was the most clothing he had worn since last week. Alfred was still snoring away in his bed, the alpha had put on quite a show of his stamina and the poor thing was probably too tired. Yawning, Arthur place a hand over his stomach, rubbing it gingerly.

Now that his head was no longer hazy with lust, he raked his eyes over the younger male’s body.

Damn.

He probably go to gym at least twice a week. Arthur would love to take his time to appreciate those arms.

His heat was over. That means so does his time with Alfred. It was almost disappointing, the omega would absolutely love to spend more time with his breeder although he knew that everything Alfred done for him was only because he to paid to do so.

Alfred stirred when Arthur sat down on the bed, “Good morning,” the alpha yawned, stretching. “How’re you feeling?”

“It’s nearly three,” the omea checkled in response. “I feel good.”

“Come here.”

“Hm?”

Gingerly, Arthur inched closer and Alfred pulled him back down to the sheets, fingers kneading his stomach. The alpha smelled smug, knowing exactly a week later he would receive news that’d only boost his ego.

“Good?”

“Yes… keep doing that,” Arthur would have start purring by now if he could.

“You smelled sad, I hope you’re not regretting it now after all that.”

“Wh, oh no. No. I’m just…”

“Just…?”

“Oh, don’t make me say it.” It was unspoken but throughout the week, Arthur felt like a queen, but only because Alfred knew exactly how to treat an omega in heat. He felt pampered, secured- loved.

“Arthur, we talked about this.”

They did. They talked during his head, throughout the week  getting to know eachother was easy enough.

“I know, I know! It’s just… I never had a partner before. It felt nice to receive affection and… I don’t know- I know you’re only doing this to be because you’re being paid to but I can’t help but just think. Maybe after a week of indulging I’d have my fill by the end of my heat but... “

““You’re growing attach?”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m sorry we have to talk about this again.”

“Hey, it’s fine! You’re way more understanding than most people.”

“Am I?”

“Trust me, I had omegas crying on me after a job”

“Now you’re just boasting.”

“Haha.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and flopped on his belly, nose digging into his pillow. Alfred lied down next to him and stretched.

“After today, it's time for me to leave. “

It was unavoidable, this situation. Arthur had rehearsed it time after time in his head to prepare himself for it but yet,  he wanted to turn away and ignore it. Slightly wishing that maybe they would pretend the whole hired thing never existed.

“Yes, “ Arthur replied, voice muffled by the pillow, “and I will return to my dayjob.”

“Is it hard? “

“What is? “

“A job? “

“ That's how people earn money to live. How do you think I afford all of this? “ he gestured leisurely around the room, a sense of pride swell in his chest.

“Yeah, but-”

“I'm an omega? “

“Yeah… “

“Lad, I think you'd find that once you entered the real world, diversity works differently than it is portrayed in media. True there once been a time omegas weren't allowed to work but you'd fine most of us have stable sustainable jobs.”

“Oh, I didn't mean to offend you-”

“You didn't. You're still young,  you'll see. Anyway, enough about me. Have you ever thought of having a child? “

“Have you? “

“Are you seriously asking this right now?“

“Touché. I have but not before I finished college. I wanted a big family.”

“I’m not surprised, you look like a family type of guy.”

“Really? Thanks! What about you, big family or small family?”

“Small. Two kids and maybe a cat, I- uh, well, I’ll settle with one for now.”

By the time evening rolled around, although Arthur suggested they order in Alfred insisted to cook for him. They were both dressed down comfortably, Arthur donning a light sweater while Alfred opted for a T-shirt. The alpha offered to stay an extra day to make sure Arthur is doing well enough before being left alone again, which was more than he expected really; he read on the net that most breeders would just leave right after the omega’s heat ended or charge extra for additional care.

Arthur wasn’t about to complain, though.

The smell of dinner made his stomach grumbled. If there’s one thing Arthur learnt throughout the week about the alpha is that he is a superb cook, but he also have a habit of putting a little bit extra spice in his dishes. He watched, wordlessly, palm on his cheek.

Alfred hums as he cooked.

“Arthur! How do you like your steak?”

“American...” he’d answered without a second thought.

“What was that?”

“Uh, _medium rare_.”

“Gotcha!”

 _Jesus Christ_. That was humiliating!

Arthur had to stopped himself from making comments like these throughout the night. He just caught himself slipping and slipping and he thinks Alfred notices it too, but was too polite to say it. After all, the alpha was probably used to this by now, having fathered a few children for previous clients, he was prepared and knew how to handle it in a professional way.

Dinner was good. His fridge was nearly emptied out, Alfred made a feast with the remaining ingredients he bought the week prior; steak and gravy with a hefty serving of mashed potatoes, some kind of soup, tall jar of orange juice, the alpha even baked a whole apple pie for dessert! This is the first time Arthur seen his table being so full.  It’s unfair, after getting him addicted to him, he’s found another addiction to crave after. How could one person leave him wanting so much, despite alfred given him the one thing he desired for so long?

Dinner was good. Maybe a little bit _too_ good.

They did the dishes in silence. Arthur offering to help and refuse to take no for an answer. There were still chores around the house to be done before they would retreat for the night but no matter how much Alfred tried to force Arthur to rest, he wouldn’t.

His room reek of sex, now that the omega’s heat ended he absolutely refused to roll in soiled sheets. Turns out, Arthur was extremely nit-picky about these kind of things. ‘Things kind of things’ such as the placement of his pillows, how his sheets should be fold, _the amount of detergent used for laundry_. It took them almost an hour of arguing before they were even halfway done putting the new sheets on.

“I’m telling you, if you do it this way the sheets would crease and it will look _ugly_.”

“Dude, are you serious? It’s going to get wrinkled after you slept on it anyway.”

“Wrinkled sheets felt horrible, it’s like sleeping on tiny bumps!”

“ _Dude_.”

“Look, look! Learn carefully, how will please your future mate like this?”

“Ppft. My future mate, or _you_?”

Arthur threw a pillow at his face, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. His cheeks were red, whether he’s frustrated about the sheets or Alfred’s teasing was masked under the scent of embarrassment. The alpha seemed to realized his mistake and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry. I shouldn't tease like that.”

Alfred’s instincts pushed him to comfort the omega, putting an arm over his smaller form, only when he wanted to stroke his head, Arthur rejected it.

“ _No need_. Just pass me that pillow case, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know where i'm going with this anymore lmao help  
> comments are appreciated o)-<


End file.
